Breakdown
by klcm
Summary: Garcia breaks down on her way back from California only to become hunted from the highway by a lunatic, while Derek's at home he makes the realisation for defintie of how much he loves her. M/G established!
1. Breakdown

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

----------------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing more than Penelope Garcia liked more than the wind in her hair, the feeling of a release as her hair played in the wind, the freedom it gave, her favourite car allowing it whenever she wanted it and after a hellish 4 days in California for the first time in over 13 years she needed the release, the calm. Now she was on her way back to the one place that she loved, to the place that held the man she loved, to the place that held her true family, Quantico.

She had to be only a mere 45 miles from entering Quantico, the road was straight, deserted, traffic free, quiet. There was no buildings, no urban life, all trees, forests, bush, the rural life. She had the music up loud, a fully charged cell phone, a bottle of water, cash, now all she needed was to pass the last thresholds of the journey and pull up into her and Derek's humble abode and fall into his arms.

It was only when the car juddered and spluttered and then slowed that she groaned, she wasn't getting home anytime soon.

'Stupid car!' She said as she hit the steering wheel before turning to get onto the hard shoulder of the highway. 'It's dark and you decide it's time to not allow Penelope to get home... great!' She pulled to a halt, looking for headlights, absolutely none. She grabbed her phone and rang for breakdown help, after a couple of minutes and a clear coherent understood conversation she was told she had just over an hour's wait, not too bad but bad enough. She then hit her favourite number on speed dial, it was late but he'd kill her for not letting him know.

'Hello?' His voice said all gravelly with early remnants of sleep.

'Hey handsome.' She said into the phone feeling guilty for waking him. 'I'm just calling to let you know I won't be home anytime soon.'

'Why what's up baby girl?'

'I broke down about 44 miles from the 'You are now entering Quantico' sign.' She joked as boredom of her situation settled in. 'I've got an hour's wait for a pick up.'

'Let me come out to you.'

'No you have work sugar I don't until Wednesday, I'll be fine, I can tell danger, I have maize remember.' She tried to reason with him but heard him sigh down the phone. 'Derek, I'll keep you updated, I'll call when the pickup gets here, I'll call when I'm entering Quantico, I'll call when I'm outside our place and just to be safe I'll call when I'm in front of you.'

He laughed tiredly. 'I just want you home goddess.' He said with so much yearning that she felt her heart leap at the tone of his voice.

'And you will but Esther gave up the fight, I think she's jealous of you.' She joked again, her sarcasm stepping up a notch for her own pure entertainment.

'You think?'

'It's clearly evident that she broke down to keep us apart.'

He couldn't help but laugh, but he was worried, he hated the thought of her being out there somewhere alone where he couldn't protect her. 'Baby where are you?'

'You aren't coming out to me.'

'No, I just want to know.' He said forcefully and she could tell he was writing it down as she told him where she was on the highway. 'Just ring me.'

'Just get back to sleep.'

'I love you P.'

'I love you too D.' She said smiling. 'Night night Adonis.'

'Give me a hug when you get in.'

'Like I wouldn't.' She said and put the phone down, she settled into her seat, this was going to go slow she knew it so she put the radio back on quietly, turned the little light on the ceiling and pulled the book and magazine out of her bag. When she closed the magazine she looked at the time only 9 minutes had passed and she had grown bored of it already, she threw it down, looked at the clock again, 11:56pm flashed she was cold, lonely, bored and all she wanted was her bed. She got out and paced knowing full well that highway codes told you not sit in your car if you were broke down but it was so cold she just wanted to get in and crank the heater up to the best of its ability.

After a bit she got back in the car, with the roof now up, she decided to put the heater on and get warm, she looked in her middle mirror for the sixth time when she saw headlights, she smiled but stopped, they were an SUV's not a pickup. She felt unnerved slightly as it pulled to a halt behind her, she grabbed her phone and put in her pocket and hid her purse to hide her valuables. A man swaggered up to the driver side window and smiled as he tapped.

'You need any help?' He asked, Penelope looked at him, he seemed nice and normal but she wouldn't accept help not when she was on her own literally in the middle of nowhere.

'No thanks, its okay my boyfriends just on his way up.' She replied sweetly. 'But thank you for the offer its kind of you.'

'No problems, are you sure? I mean its pretty cold out here, wouldn't want a lovely lady like yourself to get hurt.'

'I'll be fine, really my boyfriend left over 30 minutes ago he should be here within the next 10 minutes.'

'Okay.' He said and walked away, Penelope blew out a breath glad to have sorted that out, what she missed was the man go to the back of his SUV and walk back with something that in the dark could only be described as long, black and weighty. What she also missed was him approach the side of her car again. What she didn't miss though was the implosion of glass from her window.


	2. Hunted

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

----------------------------------------------------------------

When the glass settled Penelope remained dazed, then she felt the man grab her and pull her from the car, her arms, hands and legs scraping on shards of glass that remained around the window. She fought the pull as much as she could but lost the battle that she never really had control of in the first place.

When she finally got out of his grasp she realised it was only because she had wormed her way out of her jacket she had on to keep her warm.

'Come here!' The man bellowed and swiped at her with the bar, she took no second warning and just ran, if she stood around and fought she wouldn't get out alive where at least if she ran into the woods next to the highway she had a chance to hide before getting out but once she was in she lost all sense of direction now she wished Derek was really on his way.

'Where are you, you bitch?' The man yelled, from the echo of his voice she was a little bit in front and so hid in a crook in a bank of mud, she remained quiet and began a silent self assessment of herself, legs were minimally cut, her hands too but her arm had a major gash that wasn't slowing in its bleeding, that had to leave blood behind on the tarmac of the highway she thought to herself. She needed to stem the bleed but she didn't have anything to do that with. She put her hand over her mouth as she heard footsteps getting louder.

'Hey Blondie! I know you're around here!' He literally said in a sing song voice, he was now above her, like literally on top of the bank she was huddled in. She steadied her breathing, when she heard the footsteps leave she left, she needed to get back to the road, she stumbled out and stood on multiple twigs hearing them snap she ran again. 'There you are!' His voice reverberated around the trees.

Penelope ran as fast as she could, she could feel him close on her but she wasn't about to stop, yet just her luck she had to as she saw the path she was running take a careening drop, she couldn't run any further, so she turned hastily but felt something connect with her head but she didn't stay down long enough for him to touch her again, ignoring the incessantly blood flows now she just continued to run in to the woods, she heard him behind her still but she wouldn't allow for him to win this.

The woods got thicker, the darkness grew, and she had the plan set out. All she needed was another little crook in a bank where she could hide, she had her phone, she felt it still in her pocket. She took more dives, more twists, more changes of direction, she knew it wasn't wise but she wanted to lose this crazed being before more damage was done.

Penelope felt like she had been running for too long, no sense of time she was actually shocked to see a sliver of sunlight creep in the horizon, the lunatic chasing her obviously wanted her, why else would he keep a game of cat and mouse going for nearly 5 hours? She pushed herself into another crook of a hole, full sunrise was still quite early for the beginning of the October so if she had it right, it was coming up 5:36am, Derek would be getting up in 4 minutes to get ready for his 6am run. She prayed he wouldn't skip out on the routine and she prayed her mind wasn't making her wish for sunlight.

Now that she had stopped she could hear noises more, although the silence was golden, but now she wasn't running or exerting energy so her muscles relaxed, the heat evaporated, the pains took over as adrenaline drained. The coldness now set in and she allowed her eyes to close.

As the alarm buzzed away Derek rolled over hit it with such force it stopped and fell off the bedside table. He then sat up, he didn't remember waking up during the night by those promised phone calls, he looked at Penelope's side of the bed and fear grew, it was empty, made perfectly, apart from the ruffles caused by his sleep. He then grabbed his phone; the last call from his baby girl was 23:56pm, the call where she told him she was waiting for a pick up. He rang her number, it rang and rang and fell into the process of her voicemail.

'Hey this is Pen...if this is Derek, Handsome stop ringing me, I know you miss me but I'm really not far.'

He cut it off, not willing to leave a message he waited her not a machine. He got up, he would do a house check, she might have crashed on the couch for all he knew.

'Pen?' He called out and got no reply, he headed down the stairs, Clooney following, he found every room in the house empty, no Esther on the drive, he called her again, same response. Second best now.

'Hotchner?'

'Sorry if I woke you but Pen's not home.'

'Well maybe she stayed over another night.'

'No... she rang me at 5 to 12 last night to tell me she was awaiting a pickup because she broke down... she told me she would call when the pickup got there and when she was in Quantico so I wouldn't have to go to her.'

'Okay I'll ring around garages. Keep trying her, I'm sure she has a very Penelope reason behind it all.'

'I hope you're right.' Derek said but his gut told me differently and he knew from the boss' voice he doubted that last exclamation. 'I might take a drive; she told me where she was.'

'Okay, take the day off, I'll ring the garage.' Hotch said knowing Penelope would have used the one they all use; it was just something they automatically did now. 'Call me.'

'I will do.' Derek promised and put the phone down, he ran upstairs and got dressed, his run would have to wait Penelope was more important. No more than 10 minutes later had he hit the road, driving controlled yet fast, his phone went off, he clicked it on and Hotch's voice came out of speaker.

'Morgan, where about is Penelope? The pickup got there and found a disturbance.'

Derek swore but gave up the location, his hand gripping the steering wheel tighter. 'Is it definite her?'

'The description is definitely her, Strauss was told, she rang me before I could get through to the garage, seems she was alerted, me and Rossi are leaving we'll meet you there, the others are holding fort back here.'

'Okay well I'm just hitting the highway now.'

'Right well Rossi's on his way so we won't be too far behind you. Just remember Penelope knows how to kick arse when she needs to.'

'She does but something doesn't feel right... I'm gonna go Hotch, highway's clear, so I'm going to take advantage.'

'Ring me and take advantage of your ranking in my team Morgan, I'll sort the trouble out when we get there.'

'I will.' He clicked the phone of and pushed down on the gas, taking the benefits of an empty strip of road. He caught himself clock watching and knew he was near when the he found the traffic beginning to build, he switched the lights on and slipped up the hard shoulder past the waiting traffic soon he made it to the pinpoint of why everyone was slowed. He felt the anger bubble as they all looked in at what had happened as they drove past, 3 clear lanes yet traffic was backing up. He climbed out of his side and walked towards the awaiting officers taking his badge out.

'Sir I need you to stop.' Derek did stop when the old classic car that was Esther came into his view, it was Penelope.

'My names Derek Morgan, I'm an agent for Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia she's my girlfriend, she's also our team's tech.' Derek let him see his badge, and he nodded before letting him in. There was only one detective, the pickup guy, and about 4 police around. He stopped when he saw the blood, a puddle on the floor evident from dripping from a cut; he noticed the blood lining the window, and the smudge on the bonnet of the car. 'Has anyone followed the trail?' He asked the police officer and he noticed the drippings.

'We're waiting for maps and professional personnel's before the search can begin.'

Derek bit his tongue, he knew if he went in that direction he would most definitely get lost, he knew that once Hotch and Rossi were there they would want to go look, they just needed a radio and map, for now he had the gruelling task of interrogating the police of what they had done so far and what they were doing.


	3. Search

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Penelope opened her eyes but immediately squeezed them shut as the sun affected her; it stung her eyes making them go blurry and intensified her headache that was slowly drumming in her head. She knew that with daylight she lost coverage, so she had to hide better. She straightened up and put her hand to her head almost immediately wishing she hadn't as she felt the large gash to the side of her head, she felt the moist feeling and wasn't entirely surprised to see fresh blood on her finger tips. Her next check was her arm, it unnerved her that the bleed hadn't stopped but it was pretty deep and she knew that with the way her night went things weren't going to lighten up.

'Well, well, well, you were easy to find.' The voice of the man came from behind her.

'What do you want from me?'

'Who said I want anything?'

'Well stop chasing me!'

'No can do Blondie... seems the little scene has caused quite a stir on the roadside.' He sniggered and jumped down from the mound of dirt, Penelope froze at that point, she needed adrenaline to kick back in, to help her feet move in their usual manner, left right left right. 'Now a big black SUV pulled up, that was one hell of angry man there, was that the promised boyfriend from last night?' Penelope remained silent, the plan building, if he stepped closer she would run, no matter what. 'Now let me be done and life can continue.'

'I don't think so.' Penelope said and sprinted off for a dense part of wood life.

'I'll catch you, I always do.'

Derek had been standing around for nearly an hour, he had already been stopped 3 times from following the blood trail, he could have sang when Hotch and Rossi pulled up behind him and ran towards where he was standing.

'Anything?'

'It's definitely Pen, her purse was under the passenger seat of the car, seems something was used to smashed the window, covered her in glass before she was dragged out. Blood on the floor trails off in that direction, my jacket was found on the floor near the boot of the car, looks like it was thrown... she got away Hotch, she ran.'

'Okay so what's happening?'

'We have to wait for personnel to come with maps, and radios.'

'Screw that... we have all that in the SUV's.' Rossi said angrily, a search party should be well underway. 'Morgan grab the tracking device for the radios, I'll get the maps, Hotch get all the radio's we have in both the SUV's.'

'The old agent coming out now.'

'Garcia's viable to us all, she deserves to be found as soon as but I have to admit Morgan you are calmer than I expected.'

'I've tried 3 times to follow the blood trail but no one would let me, if she's bleeding the blood will lead the way but no one seems to see that side of it.' Derek replied, not really wanting to answer it, he was trying to be calm for obvious reasons but if he said it allowed he would break. Rossi and Hotch obvious picked up on it and didn't push the subject any further.

'It's all about protocol now days.' Rossi said from the back of his SUV. 'Back in the day it was always get in and help out as fast as then deal with the consequence after.'

'Hell we probably would've her back if we were allowed to go with instinct.'

'Well we will go, if she's hurt she's going to want someone to find her she knows... with at least 2 of us nearby then we should at least find her.' Hotch observed knowing full well what would happen, once they got out there. Once all three men had grabbed the things they needed, they set up, they were a law under their own, they knew survival, they knew things that professionals knew, it was all a part of the job.

'Right, I've picked up all 7 radios, so that's sorted.' Derek said calming at the thought that they were closer to getting in and finding Penelope. The maps were ready in their pockets folded and marked for the area in which they were in; they each had a large bottle of water on hand.

'Right you find her you radio, pin point it with the map.' Rossi instructed, they watched Hotch leave them and hang over one of the radios.

'We are going in, use this radio to keep in contact with myself and the others, the machine on the bonnet there will tell you where we are, if we need getting out you can guide us using that and the map. Understood?'

'Yes.' The officer said and stood in front of the bonnet, he watched the 3 small dots walk off the road side and into the big area uncharacterised by nothing on the screen. He watched them dart back and force, he also noticed how they worked together, they were following the trail.

'So it's not a lot of blood, but its a definite drip line.' Derek said ahead of them, happy for no mass amounts of blood, he raced ahead but halted, he saw the blood pool more in a gap in a hill of mud. 'Looks like she hid.' He said and Hotch and Rossi picked up pace and stood there.

'There's hair on the roots coming out there.' Rossi said seeing the blonde strands contrast against the mud. He moved around to go on top of the mount. 'Foot prints, someone stood here, male, about 180 pounds, obviously stood there trying to find her.'

'But it was night, how could he see her.'

'Full moon.' Hotch commented. 'Come on let's keep this going, we need to find her.' Hotch said and started off following the blood trail, weaving through trees, dodging rocks, stepping through long bouts of grass just with one place in mind, the place at the end of the trail. The three men made it to open and saw the disruption of mud and sand, the blood, foot prints that got up hastily, hand prints that looked like they had been used in the attempt to get up and run with speed. 'He hit her, she fell, she got back up.' Hotch said and followed the drippings into a denser part. 'I think we need to stop analysing and get going.'

They picked up pace and were racing for a good 20 more minutes at a high speed before finding a new bank of mud, corroded by weather. Rossi knelt down, while Derek stayed paralysed, his mind making up Penelope's night in his head.

'She hid in here all night.' Rossi said looking over the hole.

'There are indents here, she stood facing that way.' Derek said noticing foot prints that were Penelope's size.

'And the same male foot pints here, he jumped down in front of her and she ran.' Hotch said as he profiled the area, making it clear that they were on the right path.

'She was bleeding from her head.' Rossi said. 'There's blood on the mud here, she slept here.'

'Slept or became unconscious?' Hotch queried knowing that sleep wouldn't have caused her to sleep, exhaustion yes, her injuries yes but not sleep. 'Come on this isn't helping.' He looked to see Derek had already gone. 'Morgan! Come back!'

'Let's just follow him; he knows what he is doing.' Rossi and straightening up and heading after the new trail, they saw Derek in the distance but all halted as a blood curdling scream rang out bouncing off everything that didn't absorb sound before ringing in their ears.


	4. Grasp

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

----------------------------------------------------------------

The three men didn't waste any time in standing around. 'That was Penelope!' Derek said as he bolted through the openings in the trees, never once deterring from the blood trial, they needed to pick up speed to get to the end of it now, the urge running even higher than before. 'I'll kill the mother fucker if he hurts her!' Derek knew that Hotch and Rossi's close up running meant they agreed.

They couldn't help but stop as another scream rang out along with a plea. Derek's anger boiled at hearing Penelope's helplessness, that was how she hated to be heard and seen and for her to be like it made matters worse, made the situation too real. That on its own unnerved him but drove him towards it, they saw a disruption in an area, a scuffle had evidently occurred, there was a smear of blood on a tree, a crowbar with blood on it near a bush, a hand print in the loose sand, blood with it. None of them stopped they all just ran and ran and found themselves at the opening that they had been at half way through the search.

There in front of them was a man, looking over the edge of mountain side, no Penelope in sight, it was only when they were looking around whilst standing still that they heard it. It was then they understood the scream, and where Penelope was.

'Please.' Penelope pleaded and looked down as she held on, she had done her best to not go over the edge earlier but multiple injuries later, slower response timing and after taking a slight beating she had been kicked to the edge and was now hanging on with all her mite, but it was getting harder to grip on and she knew this was it. When she looked up the man was gone and her hands slipped slightly, she whimpered faintly as she looked at the drop, there was a slight edge if she hit that there was a slight chance of survival but out here, where she had found her fully charged phone was useless, survival wasn't very thick and saying survival was thin was a major generous statement to say.

When she looked up she saw a face all too familiar to hers, she let the tears fall then, the tears she had kept held in. She watched as Derek got on his stomach and reached to her. 'I'm gonna get you up baby girl.'

'I'm scared.'

'I know you are but me, Hotch and Rossi are going to get you up and get some help.' Derek soothed as he finally got a loose grip on her hands, it was only then that he saw her injuries for what they were, he saw the deep cut on her arm, and remembered the window of Esther, he saw the deep gash as she looked down. 'Baby girl look at me.' She looked up at him. 'Not down there but up here, at me, all the time at me, got it?' She nodded and he felt her hand slip on the vines she had hold of on the mountain side. 'You can't let go.' He said and quickly looked his back as Rossi sorted the unknown assailant out and Hotch spoke in to the radio.

'We need medics to our location, on the map if you look at the grid, F8; I repeat we are at point F8.'

'_Sir... we are sending medics to your location now.'_ Came a fuzzy voice on the radio.

'We might need some rescue help too.' He added as he saw the struggle, he knew they had to stay calm but he didn't know if he could for much longer.

'_Sir we do not have anyone like that here yet but we will call and tell them of the emergency and get them here as soon as possible.'_

'You're going to have to make it soon.' Hotch then looked at Derek and saw the strain on his face, but he saw the strength and he knew he wouldn't give up.

Derek looked into Penelope's eyes, trying to keep firm eye contact with her. 'I love you, you know that right?' She said to him and immediately thought to after when she was shot and the tears escaped her eyes faster.

'I love you too but you can tell me again when you tell me yes to marrying me.'

She bit her lip hard. 'If I don't make this, don't stick in one place handsome, you've got to move on.'

'I'm not moving on when I don't have to.'

'I'm just saying.'

'Well you can say all you want, I'm not letting go goddess, not now, not when helps on its way.' He saw the look in her eyes, the doubt in them, the fear. 'I'm not letting you drop.'

'I just want you to know that you made me happy, you brought me so much and I love you for it.' Derek now felt the tears welling.

'Don't tell me this Pen! This is not a final farewell!'

'I... I...' She stumbled. 'I just want you to know that I know it's not your fault if you can hold on anymore.'

'I'm not letting go am I?' He quizzed her. 'I don't feel myself letting go and that's because I refuse to... but I want you to know that I know you love me, I knew from day one and I want the rest of my life with you loving me and when I get you up here with me and Hotch and Rossi, I'm going to spank you.'

Penelope laughed and slightly forgot about the predicament she was in. 'Where is he?' Penelope asked slightly terrified to be asking in case he had got away.

'Handcuffed to a tall thin tree with Rossi as a walking guard.' He joked trying to lighten things up a little bit for them both. 'I could kill myself for listening to you.'

'I told you to stay at home, he asked me if I wanted help I turned it down and then he knocked the glass of the window in and pulled me out... what's the time?'

'Coming up half 12.'

'Did you get up normal time?'

'I did, that's how I knew you were missing.' He smiled and looked over his shoulder. 'Hotch what's happening?' He said but felt Penelope's hand drop in his.

'Derek!' She said panicking as she felt the slip that felt like a mass gap growing, he looked back at her, his face calm, his eyes panicking. 'I'm scared.' Was all she said as their grasp finally disconnected fully.


	5. Trust

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Penelope knew at that moment what it felt like to have your entire life flash before your eyes and it scared her, she kept her eyes closed until she felt a hand grab hers tightly. She was in shock as she looked up and saw herself suspended on the rock side, Derek near sliding off.

'I told you I wasn't letting go eh baby girl.' Derek said and Hotch and Rossi pulled him up, stopping from him falling off. 'Right baby, I need you to be brave for me, with all your strength I want you to take your left hand and move its grip from my hand and put on my wrist.... can you do that?' She silently shook her head at him. 'Baby you gotta trust me here.'

'I don't want to fall.' She whispered, panicked whilst suppressing tears..

'I'm not going to let you.'

'What if it doesn't work?'

'Pen go with the what if it does work... just trust me.' She nodded and complied then Derek grabbed her hands in his so they were more stable, him holding her wrists, she holding his.

'You ready Morgan?' Hotch yelled from behind them.

'Yeah! Do it.' Derek shouted back and Hotch and Rossi pulled as hard as they could and slowly but surely Penelope was nearer solid ground than hanging in the air. Soon she found herself as far away from the edge as 2 seconds could get her and in the arms of Derek as she cried for her safety. 'Hey I got you now.' He soothed as he continued to sit with her.

'Morgan maybe it's better if we head back, get Penelope some help.'

'You ready to move?' He asked and looked at her. 'Pen?'

'I think I need some pain killers.'

'Garcia you need a hospital.' Rossi said as he looked over Penelope. 'We need to get you cleared.'

'Yeah P... we'll be there.'

'Don't leave me.'

'Penelope we'll talk to the hospital, Derek will stay with you at all times.' Hotch reasoned and they saw her nod before they helped her stand up, Derek caught her as she swayed.

'Whoa baby girl you okay?'

'I just feel a little funny.' She said one hand gripping him, the other pushing on the cut on her head; she pulled away and saw wet blood still. 'I've got a monster of a headache.' She said as she looked up at them and at the man restrained to the tree.

'Come on let's get you back.' Hotch said and looked at Rossi. 'You okay here?'

'Yeah, I'll meet you at the hospital.'

Derek gave the man a death glare as he left with Penelope, however much he wanted to beat the life out of him he also wanted to keep Penelope as calm as possible, she had been through too much to last her a life time. He knew from Rossi's face he wasn't about to give the man an easy ride of it.

'Can we just stop a minute?' Penelope asked after walking for near enough 20 minutes, Derek helped her sit for a minute.

'You okay Penelope?'

'Everything's spinning, I just need to stop.' Derek and Hotch exchanged looks of worry, and watched as she leant forward and put her hands carefully on the side of her head.

'Pen...' Derek said as he knelt down next to her.

'I think I'm going to be sick.' She said and leant to the side as she threw up; Derek rubbed her back as Hotch looked as they heard footsteps.

'We're here.' Hotch said as EMT's came into the bare area that they were sat in.

'Are there any other casualties?'

'No... the person that did this is back in that direction about 20 minutes with an agent.'

'Where you were?'

'Yes.' He then watched officers start to run as two medics swarmed Penelope. 'She's just been sick.' Hotch said making it sure to get it out so they knew that they were up against. Him and Derek looked as Penelope's pulse was taken, whilst the second EMT looked at her head wound. All the time the EMT's talking to her to keep her calm, asking her questions, like her name, her job, who the men were, all the time trying to keep her mind elsewhere.

'Okay Penelope, you're slightly tachycardic so we'd like to get you to the hospital to get that sorted out, you've got some glass caught in your arm too and we need to get a scan of your head injury, are you okay to walk?'

Penelope looked at Derek and Hotch. 'We'll help.' They both said and Penelope relaxed a bit, she didn't want strangers touching her anymore than they had to. The two men stepped in and helped her stand and they walked one medic in front the other behind for the rest of the walk. When they made it to the road side Penelope gripped Derek's hand as the cars came into view, traffic watching as it passed.

'Morgan I'll take your SUV, Rossi can use the other, I'll be right behind you.'

'Got it Hotch.' Derek said to the unit chief and gave Penelope's had an assuring squeeze. 'Come on baby girl.' He said and helped her into the ambulance.

When the officers found the clearing they saw Rossi but not how they were supposed to, they went to arrest him not knowing he was the agent not the criminal.

'Whoa, take the cuffs off me and I'll show my badge.'

'Sir we can't do that.'

'Fine, look in my left trouser pocket.' One of the officers complied and took the badge before giving a nod of the head to confirm Rossi's identity and then removed the cuffs before giving Rossi a tissue for his blooded nose.

'Sir, what happened?'

'The bastard tricked me, he ran in that direction.' He spat our angrily. 'We need to get protection set up at the hospital, he's going back there.' Four of the officers ran off in the direction Rossi said, radios and maps at the ready.

'Agent Rossi, I think getting your nose sorted first would be best, it looks broken.'

'First, we get protection for Penelope Garcia.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'He told me he is after finishing a job.'


	6. Fear

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Derek finally approached the team and they all saw the worry exuding him.

'What's happened?'

'They need to take her for a CT scan, she near enough flipped when she was told I couldn't go with her.' He ran a hand over his head. 'They can't sedate her to calm her down because of the head injury, so she's not handling this right now.'

Everyone nodded. 'Have they said anything about her injuries?'

'Well she's torn ligaments in her shoulder evident with the fall, they might need to do surgery on her arm, they can tell her heads in a bad way, they're shocked she's still going, she's exhausted and she's dehydrated.'

'So what's it mean?'

'Well they think that when she calms down, her bodies going to react in two ways, it's either going to calm down with her or its going make her unstable.'

'Unstable?'

'Heart rate race, shock... she's not handling this at the moment, they seem to think once she's had some rest she should stop being so anxious, plus the injury to her head is making her agitating so everything's conflicting against everything at the moment.'

'Did they say how long they were going to be?'

'About 20 minutes.' Derek said looking at his watch. 'Then they're going to see what can be done about her arm, they're worried that the excessive falling has pushed the glass on an artery, because of the fact its still bleeding and her back they need to see if her shoulder will mend on its own or not.' Everyone nodded. 'The doctors going to tell it all but that's everything I could remember.'

'You did good.'

'Heard from Rossi?' Was all Derek said as a response.

'He's on his way in now.'

'Thank God.'

'Not really Morgan, while Rossi was doing a routine check over, the Unsub kicked him in the face and got out.' He saw the look grow on Derek's face. 'We've got security setting up all over; Penelope's going to be safe.'

'Morgan you need to be calm, you react you lose control, Pen needs you to keep that control right now, she needs you to be Derek the man she loves, not Derek the agent.' JJ said and saw him nod knowing she had pushed the right buttons.

It wasn't long before someone approached them but after watching Derek fidget it seemed to be a life time. 'Derek?' The nurse helping out with Penelope said, she watched as he jumped up.

'Is everything okay?'

'Everything's fine, Penelope's just been brought back down, doctors going to come out and talk to you, or you can go in.'

'All of us?'

'Yes, but it might be wise you go in first, keep her calmed down.' Derek nodded and left the team as he hurried back to Penelope.

When he walked in he saw the agitation as it literally exuded Penelope, the scared look on her face. 'Baby girl.' He said and he attention stole from a place on the wall to meet his gaze. 'How you doing?'

'I want to go home.'

'You know you can't.' He saw the fire begin to ignite. 'But I'm not leaving.' He then saw it settle and simmer, the anger and agitation of being shut up in a hospital being recognised and accepted. 'They've just got to decide how they're going to sort your arm out and then it's the road to recovery which means home.' She nodded and accepted his comfort. 'You'll be home before you know it.'

'I'd be home if I'd just let you come and get me.'

'Don't you dare start a blame game P.' He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. 'You were doing what you felt was right, I could kick myself for just not coming to you.'

'How about you take your own advice and do not blame yourself eh?' She said as she tightened her grip on his hand. 'Got a deal?'

'We do.' He said and look down at her, he went to say something as the doctor came in.

'Oh... sorry but we need to get Miss Garcia to surgery.' He saw the look on Penelope's face. 'I'll come back in a second.' He said and left.

'Baby you're going to be fine.'

'I really want to go home now.' She said as she shot up, the scared feeling encasing her again. 'I can't do this.'

'Whoa ,whoa, whoa! I'm going to be here.'

'I don't care...' She said as she finally broke down in his embrace.

'I know you're scared, I know this is the last thing you want right now and I know it's the last thing that needs to happen right now but this is going to help you.' He said with reason as he ran a hand over her back. 'Once this is done, that's it.' She shook her head on his chest. 'Why not?'

'My shoulder.' She said looking at him. 'I might need surgery on that too.' She said her voice shaking slightly as she spoke. He knew that the injury to her head was not allowing her to think like Penelope Garcia usually did, and that scared him that she was so out of character.

'Well that's a might... let's get this one over with but we need to watch out for your arm, we don't need to make it any worse.' He said as she realised back into the pillows on the bed, he wiped a tear away and smiled at her. 'One step at a time eh?' She nodded.

'I'm sorry we can't delay anymore.' The doctor said as he entered the room again.

'She's ready now.' Derek said and smiled, making Penelope relax even more. 'You'll be fine.' He soothed and kissed her before standing straight and turning to see a different doctor.

'The doctor outsides going to run everything past you, and give you an update.' He said with a smile. 'It's a simple procedure so we shouldn't be too long.' Derek nodded, smiled and turned to Penelope who was looking even more petrified for being separated, he winked and saw a wall break from around her. Only then did he leave her satisfied she was incapable hands.

He approached the team and the doctor that had welcomed them earlier and then halted. 'Derek as I was telling the others, Penelope's got a shards of glass in her arm, just to be safe the doctor would rather remove it in surgery in case of a bleed, it'll be safer.'

'Okay... what about her shoulder?'

'Well where she fell and grabbed on it seems the force snapped the ligaments in her shoulder, so we'll have to give her shoulder about 2 days of complete rest, keeping an ice pact on it to reduce swelling and then we'll do another scan to see what can be done, the severity at the moment is looking like a complete reconstruction in order to give her full mobility.' He smiled encouragingly at them all. 'But like I said we won't know until 2 days time, she may just need physio on it to regain some strength.'

'What's the better route?' Hotch asked knowing that for Penelope to be able to do her job properly she didn't need to be plagued with pains and problems from her shoulder.

'Well either but it's all dependent on the state of her arm like I said.' Everyone nodded allowing him to continue. 'Now her head injury, although she is conscious and alert, there is slight concern with it.' He saw the worry flood into the face of the 5 people in front of him. 'She's got a severe concussion that will need monitoring, along with this there are multiple breaks and fractures, no mass damage but again it's something we need to play by ear and see how she responds to the drugs and how she filters the trauma she has sustained for the next 48 hours or so.'

'Is there anything else we should be aware of?'

'She's bruised and battered but its nothing that won't heal in time, she's lucky; I've never seen someone with a head wound that severe keep going. Her agitation and anxiety should reduce as her head begins to heal... she's currently suffering shock too from being cold all night, no food or drink, and the culmination of everything occurred.' He saw them all step down to a level of concern. 'Right shall I take you to the waiting room?' He asked and they all agreed hesitantly. 'I have utter faith in a good recovery here she'll just need a large helping hand.' They all perked up, not being able to be there for her when she was literally living in hell was killing them but she was still there, and they would do what they did best, group together.


	7. Safe

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

----------------------------------------------------------------

When Penelope woke up she felt the throb of her arm, the thrum of a bleep as it echoed around her head. It was then she realised she had the monster of a headache back from earlier. She felt all the foreign objects that came with hospitals as she adjusted to where she was and what had happened.

'Hey look who's awake.' She heard a voice all too known to her; she smiled gently as she felt the ease wash through her and her guard dropped. She swallowed slightly but struggled as her throat felt like sad paper. 'Here drink this baby girl.' She complied as the straw was put to her lips and she lapped it up as the cool liquid washed down her throat.

'Th-thanks.'

'No thanks necessary... how you feeling?'

'Like utter crap.'

'Well you get some more sleep.' Derek soothed and watched her fall back to sleep quickly. He then looked at the team as Hotch and Emily came back to the room. 'So where's Rossi now?'

'Getting his nose seen to... make sure there's no real damage.' Hotch responded as though automatically. 'We know what the person looks like Morgan, all 3 of us saw him and I'm pretty sure you aren't leaving Penelope until we have him so don't worry.'

10 minutes later Rossi strolled in, past the police at the door and looked at Penelope. 'So how's she doing?'

'Better than you by the looks of it.'

'Nothings broken, just bruised.' Rossi said his voice obviously raging with anger at what had happened. 'Morgan I'm really...'

'Don't apologise.' Derek broke in. 'This wasn't your fault, she's still here.' He said with so much truth. 'It could've happened to any of us, but we all saw him, me, you and Hotch know who we're looking for.'

Rossi nodded before grabbing a seat next to Hotch, he looked Penelope. 'So, again, how's she doing?'

'They removed all the glass, she's got a bit of nerve damage but all should heal fine.' Derek responded saying everything he could remember. 'She's going to be fine.' He repeated more to instil it himself as well. 'It's getting late... maybe you should head home.'

'What about you?'

'I'm going to stick around, guards or no guards I don't want her left and I don't think she's ready for it.' Hotch nodded. 'I'll call my mom in a bit too.'

'I'll do that, you stay here. We'll talk to Strauss about time off but I want you off on unknown length of leave, just until we know what's happening.'

'Thanks.'

'Not necessary, see you tomorrow Morgan.' Hotch said before leaving the room, everyone following out after. As the door closed Derek watched Penelope as she slept, he got comfortable, his hand in hers, he then let sleep take him.

When he woke up he looked out the window and saw the sun was bright, he looked at his watch, it was nearly 10. He slid up rolling his head to work out the kink of sleeping.

'You should've gone home.'

'I was not leaving you.' He said almost naturally, he then forgot his problems and looked up; Penelope was laying there, her unhurt arm under her head, lying slightly on her side, her legs bent minimally. 'Hey baby girl.' He smiled as he learned in closer.

'Now that's what I like to see in the morning.' She mused with a groggy smile.

He smirked. 'And that smile's what I like to see.' He said but knew it could be better. 'How you feeling?'

'A bit better, could feel more up but I'm doing okay.'

'How's the arm?'

'Slight throb.'

'Head?'

'I don't have a monster of a head ache if that's going to make you worry less.' She looked at him more intently, and shifted slightly. 'You going to go get some proper rest?'

'Nope.'

'Derek...'

'Don't start baby girl... I am not leaving this place.' He watched her nod her defeat. 'Right I'm going to tell you something but I need you to stay calm for me.'

'What is it?' Penelope said pushing herself up from her position where she was comfortable, aggravating new pains in her body.

'Rossi got attacked by the man that did this to you and he tricked him.'

'He's out?' She asked her voice shaking; he saw the calm Penelope lose the fight. 'He's still out there, somewhere...'

Derek got up and sat next to her on the bed. 'It's going to be okay... me, Hotch and Rossi know what he looks like, I'm not leaving, not for no one.'

'But he's still out there.' She said panicked as she reached up and ripped the heart monitor tags from her chest. 'I want to go home.'

'Pen, please, we need you to stay here, you're safe here.' Derek reasoned with her, she was safe anywhere with him or the team but the hospital was more isolated in a way, had more people to help, was the place to help her get better. She looked at him her eyes terrified, pained, tearful. 'If you want to we can go stay with my mum for a bit.' She nodded her response. 'Now let's get you lying down...'

'Can you just hold me?' She asked him quietly, as though she was scared of rejection.

'Of course!' He said with a smile, and saw the ease flow into her as she realised she was safe. He got her lying down before sorting the wires of the heart monitor out, he then watched out for the IV drip in her hand and pulled her close, minding her arm and shoulder. 'Better?'

'Unbelievably.' She said as she got the one thing she had been yearning for since the first day back in her hometown. 'I've really missed you.'

'I've missed you too.' He said as he played with her hair whilst staring out of the window. 'Were they all okay with you before you left though?' He asked knowing that he hadn't spoken to her much the day before, only that morning when she was getting packed up and then about the pickup.

'Yeah, they're going to sell the house in 6 months, I got to go back then.' She said and yawned.

'Well you sleep for now goddess.' He said as he kissed her and felt her go heavy as sleep consumed her, soon he followed her.

When Penelope woke up again she breathed in and realised she was alone on the bed, she sat up confused and groggy. She went to speak, to call for Derek or someone, when a movement caught her eye.

'I don't like unfinished business.' The man from the highway said as he approached the bed, the glimmer of metal in his hands as the light hit it. Penelope couldn't help but scream as she froze on the spot.


	8. Blame

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Now, now calm down.' He said as he circled the bed, Penelope's eyes fell on the door as the handle moved, as a commotion began to erupt behind the locked door. She heard Derek calling to her that she was going to be okay. The man came closer and Penelope grabbed things as she found her legs paralyzed by the growing fear, as though her brain wasn't working cognitively. She threw the jug of water from the bedside table and felt success as the knife fell from his hand and across the room, he then launched himself on top of her, holding on tight, all Penelope could do was use her nails and she dug into neck, leaving the markings behind, she closed her eyes and heard the voices get louder, like Derek was now there, she opened them and the man was gone and Derek was above her, gently willing her to wake up.

She looked at the scratches on his neck and burst into tears. 'Hey it was all a dream baby girl.' Derek said, long forgetting about the markings he was now sporting to the side of his neck, he was more concerned at the state of Penelope, the incessantly flow of sobs that were racking her entire body sounded like a mix of pain, fear, worry and apology.

'S-s-sorry.' She said through the tears. 'I-I thought you were...' She chocked back some tears. 'Were him!'

'Whoa, baby tell me what happened...' He told her as he wiped the tears from her pale slightly bruised face. 'Come on...let it out.'

'You we-weren't here and he was, and the-the door was locked and you were outside and...' She closed her eyes and calmed herself the best she could. 'He had a knife and told me... me he had unfinished business, and I couldn't move.' She watched as Derek got on the bed, closer to her before she continued. 'He got on top of me and all I could do was scratch him but it was you I got.'

'I'll heal in no time.' Derek batted away carelessly. 'He isn't here, I'm not leaving you alone in this room, not unless with one of the team.'

'Or with me.' Came a voice well known to both Derek and Penelope, they looked up to see Desiree standing in the doorway. 'Bro go and get that seen to.' She told Derek, knowing that Penelope wouldn't be left alone if she was on call.

'Des... what the hell?'

'Mom's flying in later, I wanted to get here as soon as I could, we heard on the news about all this and then Hotch called us.' She stepped to the end of the bed. 'That confirmed it all, now Derek go and get that sorted out.'

'I will in a bit.'

'Go on handsome.' Penelope said calmly as the tears dried slightly, feeling ashamed slightly for harming him.

'I'll go when I want to go.' He responded and they both knew he was worrying about Penelope. 'Right now I want to see you laying back down and resting.' He smiled as Penelope quickly complied, and settled back on her side, he stood and pulled the sheets up over her more.

'So I get 3 Morgan's do I?' Penelope asked as she struggled to gain a comfortable position without lying on her back.

'4... Sarah's going to come in a couple of days.'

'Well I was thinking of me and Pen coming to Chicago, help Pen recover there.'

'You realise mom would love you for that?'

'Well she's going to have to... because I know think it will work better.'

'What about the team?' Penelope asked.

'Hotch was talking about us deserving some time off, maybe they could go to their families or come with us, mini break.'

'You think they'll be up for that?'

'Won't know until we ask them.' Derek said back and saw that Penelope had now stilled for more than a couple of minutes. 'I'll go and get this seen to.' He said as he saw her eyes prod at him to go, if her eyes were looking at him, they were on the lines. 'You going to take anything for that pain?'

'How did you know?'

'You do a mean poker face for everyone else but me.' He smirked at her. 'I can see it in your eyes.'

'I think I want to give it chance to go away on its own.'

'Pen...'

'I'll give until you come back.' She reasoned with him and saw him nod. 'Its a deal hot stuff.' He went to give her a kiss and she stopped him to inspect for herself the damage she had caused. 'I'm so sorry.' She said as she looked at it.

'It'll heal baby.' He reassured her again.

'But its deep.'

'And it's an accident.'

'And it's bleeding still.'

'It'll stop.' He finally got the kiss he was after and turned to Desiree. 'Look after her.'

'With my life.' She said and the two women watched Derek leave the room hastily. Desiree then turned to Penelope approached the bed, slide on, her back leaning on the end railing of the bed, her legs up, shoes off. 'So you going to let me inspect you better.'

'You would.' Penelope quipped back knowing what Desiree was like.

'Well I hear one of my best friends gets chased by a madman... you can't expect me to not be petrified at how you are.'

'I'm alive.'

'Well I can see that and I sing God's praises for keeping you here but really Pen?'

'I'm holding up... bruised, cut, healable.'

'Doesn't really show me.'

'How do you want me to show you?'

'Side of your head?' She asked and Penelope moved slightly so Desiree could see the large loosely fitted plaster to her head, she was left to imagine what state Penelope's head was in under it. 'What else?'

'Snapped ligaments in my shoulders, nerve damage to my arm... bruised ribs... and too be quite honest I feel pretty messed up right now.'

'Wanna talk about it?'

'I attacked Derek.'

'By no fault of your own though.'

'No but I still cut him.'

'Again no fault of your own.' She looked at Penelope and saw something else. 'What else?'

'I started to tell him I loved him, like in the sense of a final goodbye, when he was holding onto me, he promised me he wouldn't let me fall and he told me I could tell him I loved him when I said yes to marrying him.'

Desiree started to beam with happiness. 'Do you want that?'

'More than anything and after everything I'd place my life in his hands even more.'

'How about with me?'


	9. Over

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Desiree felt a pull as the man who spoke grabbed her and pulled her close, his body near enough grinding hers, she looked at Penelope as she struggled weakly with the wires and tags on her, ripping the IV from her hand in haste.

'Let her go.' Penelope pleaded as she stood up shakily, her head swimming from all the movement and the rush of energy as she stood up too fast; she swayed but steadied herself with the bed. 'You want me, not her.'

'Penelope don't say that.' Desiree said as she now saw what the man had done to her, head to toe she was near enough grazed, bruised or deeply cut. 'Just don't.'

Penelope ignored her. 'You said you always get what you want, well I'm here, I'm not there.' She said referring to Desiree as she squirmed in the man's grab.

'You're right.' He threw Desiree to the side and she fell, hitting her head as she went, he then went for Penelope, grabbing her right where the glass was in her arm. 'I decided to let you die the hard way.'

Penelope swallowed. 'Hard way?' She weakened more as he tightened his grip on her arm. The next thing she knew she was hitting the bedside table with such brute force she was completely stunned, her head not quite be able to believe what had just materialised. She huddled as she felt him connect with her body, she closed her eyes and then there was nothing, scared to open them all she heard was a scuffle, still refusing to open her eyes she put her throbbing head to the side of the bed, the magnitude of what had happened erupting every pain that had settled down.

'Goddess open your eyes, I'm back, I'm here.' Derek said as he willed her to open her eyes, when she did she saw Desiree behind him, an ice pack to her head. 'We got him, you're safe now.'

'Desiree...' She asked completely pained, both mentally and physically.

'I'm fine, a nasty bump, little cut, I'll survive, but you dare do that again and I will punish you myself.'

Penelope smiled and put her head back, feeling the release as it was all over last. 'You going to get up on the bed so a nurse can sort you out?' Penelope shook her head as Derek asked. 'Come on baby.'

'I just don't want to move for the moment.' She felt Derek lift her and place her on the bed before pulling the sheet up to cover her halfway. She then opened her eyes to see the team now outside, looking in worried. 'Can we go home now?'

'No can do baby girl.'

'I just really want to go home.'

'I know you do.' He said sitting on the bed. 'Let's get a nurse to sort you out first.' Derek told her as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

'Pen...' Desiree's voice said followed by a gasp as the nurse inspected the small cut on her head, Penelope's eyes flew open at that point. 'It's over.' She told her with such honesty that it settled into Penelope's brain again, this nightmare was well and truly over. She relaxed back, the pains weakening and intensifying as her heart beat, she then felt Derek take her hand and looked at him.

'Going to sit up princess?'

'Do I have to?'

'You need to get checked over.' Derek said and sat on the bed next to Penelope, taking her hand in his and watching every move of the nurse. He watched the hand that had the IV in it get cleared and a gauze stuck to it, he then watched her hurt arm get undressed as the blood seeped through, he saw the neatly sewn wound, the nurse cleaned it up and redressed it satisfied that the pressure had caused the blood as an initial response. He then watched a new IV get inserted into Penelope's other hand, he felt her flinch and then release as it was over.

'The doctor will come in soon to check your shoulder.'

'Thank you.' Penelope replied and waited for the nurse to reapply the monitor tags. They all looked as it raced.

'Right so your hearts beating a little fast but we'll keep an eye on it, I'd say your suffering from the shock of what just happened so we'll let you get some rest and we'll go from there.' She smiled. 'We'll get you some pain meds as well.' Penelope nodded as she laid back down as the team filtered in once the nurse had gone.

'Everything okay?'

'Everything's perfect.' Penelope said with a carefree tone feeling the most relaxed than she had in almost over a week. 'It's over after all.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**The End!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ So that's the end! I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed! =)

I hoped you enjoyed it all!


End file.
